Lost Stars
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: The world of the Ronin Warriors is being torn apart. Will they be able to emerge victorious once again? Or is it too late?
1. The Lost

LOST STARS  
  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Hullo! Here's what happens during a boring summer. Read and review, please! I don't own Ronin Warriors, but anyone who seems out of place are mine!  
  
Peace, Love and Anime!  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 1: The Lost  
  
The skies over Toyama boiled with black clouds as sheets of heavy rain fell. The sensible people ran for cover beneath awnings and newspapers when lightning began to crackle and roar overhead. Not too far from the main city, the unsensible ones stood in the rain, allowing it to run over their armored bodies. One of the slim figures turned to the three companions . "Is it time?"  
  
The tallest of the figures nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A sudden crash of thunder threw the young man, literaly, from the bed he'd been napping on. He hit the floor with a resounding thud. The other teen in the room with him raised his head from his meditations.  
  
"Are you ok, Rowen?"  
  
Rowen Hashiba looked at his roomate from beneath blue bangs. Eyes the color of the midnight sky regarded his blond friend as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Just fine, Sage. Knocked me for a loop, that one did!" He said, laughing slightly in embarrassment.  
  
Sage Date just nodded and returned to his meditations. Rowen sighed as he stood and headed for the door. There was no way to break Sage out of a meditative state once he was in it. It was sorta like trying to break Kento out of a box of cookies, which is to say damn near impossible. His stomach grumbled as he smelled something wonderful from the kitchen, so he followed his nose downstairs. He walked in and took an apple from the bowl on the table, munching as he approached the cook.  
  
"Hey, Cye. Watcha cookin'?"  
  
Cye Mouri put his spoon down. "Hey, Ro. I'm making brownies for Yuli's camp festival." The auburn haired teen said as he wiped his chocolate hands on his white apron.  
  
"You'd think Kento would be in here. Where is he?" Kento Rei Faun was their resident trash compactor. The guy could eat enough to feed a small country. For a hundred years.  
  
"Training out back. Ryo went out shopping with Mia." Ryo Sanada and Mia Koji had been, as the guys put it, an 'item' since shortly after they met, even though they hadn't met under the best circumstances. Ryo, Sage, Kento, Rowen, and Cye were the Ronin Warriors, gifted with ancient, magical armors. They had already saved the world from the evil Dynasty a few times. Now, the Dynasty was on the mend, and the Ronins had had no one to fight for two years. Now, they were all seniors in high school. Rowen grinned to himself. Ryo and Mia were an item, all right. They just didn't know it yet. The back door slammed open, and Kento ran inside, soaking wet. Water dripped into his grayish blue eyes. Kento wrung the tail of his shirt out, the water creating a sizable puddle on the floor.  
  
"Man, it's storming out there like mad!" Kento spied the brownie batter on the counter and made a beeline for it. Cye stormed out of the pantry, where he had been looking for the brownie pan, and began whacking the batter thief over the head with a spoon.  
  
"Get! GET!!! That's not yours!" Rowen leapt out of the way as the angry chef chased Kento around the kitchen. As he dodged them, he took a quick peek at the list posted on the fridge. He mentally cheered. It was his turn to cook dinner tonight! Little did the guys know that he'd been taking cooking classes at the school.he was actually pretty good at it now.  
  
"Cye, quit chasing Kento and get your brownies in. I'm gonna need the kitchen."  
  
A look of horror crossed Kento's face. Cye looked at Rowen in terror, dropping the spoon he was about to crack over his friend's head. "Is it your turn tonight?"  
  
Rowen changed his expression to one of resignation, though inside he as laughing his head off. "Yeah."  
  
Kento quickly ran out of the kitchen, yelling. "Hide! Rowen's cooking!!"  
  
Cye quickly poured the batter in a pan and popped his brownies in the oven. "Don't worry about Kento. Just don't blow up the microwave again this time, ok?" He gave Rowen's shoulder a reassuring pat as he left the room. The blue haired Ronin sighed, then rubbed his hands together in glee.  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryo entered the house, arms full of soggy packages and sopping mail. He kicked his shoes off as Mia came up on the porch behind him. White Blaze followed, pausing only to shake his fur a little drier.  
  
Mia sniffed the air. "Cye must be cooking. Something smells good."  
  
Ryo nodded, handing the packages to Mia before heading out into the living room. He was surprised to see Cye playing Bloody Roar 3 with Kento and Sage. Kento was playing with Gado had just gotten his butt beat by Cye's Shina. He was complaining, while Sage took over to play Cye.  
  
"Hey Guys." Ryo smiled as he plopped down on the floor beside Sage, neatly snatching the second controller and immediately picking Yugo. "Where's Rowen?"  
  
Kento shuddered. "Cooking. Man, his is the only food I can't eat." Sage picked Xion and started truying to beat up Yugo.  
  
Ryo shrugged, beating on Xion. "I don't know, Kento. It smells really good."  
  
The game went on for a while, then Rowen called from the kitched that food was ready. Having all the cheerfulness of facing a firing squad, the boys walked into the kitchen. On the table were six plates of spaghetti with meat sauce, and on a plate in the center were thick slices of garlic bread. Rowen was nowhere in sight. Kento sat in his customary place, looking warily at his food as if it would leap up and bite him. He poked the pasta with his fork. Sage, Ryo, and Cye watched him anxiously, knowing if Iron Stomach Kento couldn't choke it down, they wouldn't even try.  
  
"I hope we have ramen somewhere." Kento took up a forkful of pasta. "If anything happens to me, you guys gotta share my Playstation." Shutting his eyes, he placed the food in his mouth, chewing slowly. His eyes snapped open wide. To the amazement of his friends, Kento began to stuff his face.  
  
"It's.chomp.really.slurp.GREAT!"  
  
The three others dug in cautiously, then with more enthusiasm. A moment later Rowen and Mia came in. Mia sat by Ryo, looking uzzeldly at the boys. Rowen was beaming like an idiot as he sat down in his seat between Cye and Sage, watching his friends dig in.  
  
Cye looked at Rowen in amazement. "When did you learn to cook?"  
  
Rowen winked. "I ain't telling!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ryo was sorting through the slightly drier mail. He was reading a letter, and a goofy grin was slowly spreading across his face.  
  
Mia looked at him curiously. "Ryo, What is it?"  
  
"My sister is coming to Toyama for the summer."  
  
All motion at the table stopped. The guys looked at Ryo dazedly.  
  
"Sister?" Sage said with intrest.  
  
"Well, not exactly sister. She's actually my cousin, but she's closest to me. According to the letter, she's bringing three friends, too." He looked pointedly at Sage, shaking his fork at him. "Keep away from my sis, playboy."  
  
Sage grinned wickedly, placing his hands up in mock surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it, Ry."  
  
"Mia, do you think they could stay here, with us? I mean, from the letter they've rented an apartment in the city, but I don't like the idea of Lorelai and her friends living in the city by themselves."  
  
Mia smiled Ryo. "Sure. I don't have a problem with it."  
  
Ryo let loose a whoop of happiness as he gave Mia a fierce hug. "Great! I'll call her now!"  
  
The four single boys looked at each other and grinned as their friend ran out of the room. It was going to be an interesting summer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The storm had vanished by the day the girls were scheduled to arrive. Kento was running around the living room, dusting, when the doorbell rang. He immediately dropped the duster, causing dust to fly everywhere as he began to sneeze uncontrollably. Ryo walked to the door and opened it. There on the stoop stood Lorelai Dasuri, his cousin, dressed as always in a tee shirt and jeans. Her brown-gold hair was pulled back off her face in a ponytail, and her green eyes sparkled with happiness. Immediately, she dropped her bag and clasped Ryo in a fierce hug.  
  
"Ry! It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Likewise, Lorelai." He let her go, looking down at her admiringly. The United States had apparently agreed with her. She was more exuberant than he remembered her last.he tamped the painful memory down. No use dwelling now. The other guys were watching the group from the window. Kento had his nose pressed up so far against the glass that there was a round foggy spot the size of his head.  
  
"So, Lorelai, who are your friends? May as well tell me; once we get inside with the guys, there probably won't be a chance." He turned to the three plainly dressed girls, standing on the porch and looking completely lost  
  
"OOOhhhhhh!" A girl with blue streaked black hair and green eyes grinned wickedly. "Did you say guys?" . "Jade! Down, girl!" Lorelai laughed. "Ryo, this is Jade Harazzi. She's from New York."  
  
Jade gave Ryo a firm handshake.  
  
"Nice ta meet ya, Ryo."  
  
"Likewise." He nodded at her, then looked to the next girl.  
  
"This is Phoebe Miyami. She's from, well, I'm not exactly sure.Erm, Pheebs, where ARE you from?" Lorelai's puzzled face flushed crimson.  
  
"Actually, my family emigrated to the US from Russia. Transylvania specifically." She had a slight foreign accent. Long, faintly wavy silver hair fell down her back, and her eyes were an unusual color, almost red. "I'm glad to have the opportunity to see Japan!" If anything, she was enthusiastic.  
  
"I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself here." He turned his attention to the last girl, who was struggling to drag her suitcase up the stairs. Her hair was brilliant gold, but he couldn't see her eyes past her glasses.  
  
"This is Celesta Arikan. She's from Canada."  
  
Celesta grinned, reaching over her bag to shake Ryo's hand. "I'm right across the lake from Ohio. They have wicked amusement parks!"  
  
"You don't seem like a thrill seeker." Ryo said puzzled.  
  
"That's what you think, Ry. She asked for skydiving lessons for her seventeenth birthday." Lorelai giggled.  
  
*Blink, Blink * "Oh."  
  
Celesta winked. Her eyes were gold, like her hair. "You know what they say about book covers, don't you?"  
  
Ryo smiled at the group, but his eyes wandered to the sky above. Black clouds were gathering on the horizon, dropping a thick darkness over the area. His cousin and her friends seemd to glow faintly in the darkness. He shook his head. Probably a trick of the light.  
  
"It's nice to meet you all. We'd better get in.I think another storm's coming."  
  
Lorelai looked up at Ryo as she picked up her bags and made for the door.  
  
You have no idea.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alithiel~ Ahahhahahaaa!!! Wahoo! Do you like it? I sure do! This is what I call my 'tween' fic. Which means that I work on this fic in between all my other ones, or when I have MAJOR writer's block. Summer has a tendancy to do that to you, ya know?  
  
ALITHIEL AND ARLYSSA PRESENT: Cute Video Game Guys! (Arlyssa: It's never going to end! If you have any more games with cute guys, let us know and we'll update the list)  
  
Stahn Aileron (Tales of Destiny) Country Boy!  
  
Leon Magnus (T of D) Sniff.  
  
Garr Kelvin (T of D) .  
  
Karyl Sheedeen (T of D) See the trend yet?  
  
Reid Herchel (Tales of Destiny /Eternia)  
  
Keele Zibel (T of E)  
  
Most of the Suilkoden I , II, and Gaiden people (I.e: both Heros, Gremio, Jowy, Camus, Miklitov, Alen, Grensel, Kirkis, Hix, ect. Insert name here.)  
  
Elazul (Legend of Mana) Riddle me this.why does EVERYONE wear a turban!?  
  
Lucian (Valkyrie Profile) *hearts *  
  
Lewellyn (VP) WWAHHHH!!!!  
  
Lezard Valeth (VP) I do this for my best friend ONLY! Personaly, I think he should be a LIZARD instead of a LEZARD!  
  
Lawfer (VP)  
  
Cloud. (FF 7) One.  
  
Squall. (FF 8) Two.  
  
Zidane. (FF 9) Three.  
  
Tidus. (FF 10) Four.  
  
.and Ramza (FF Tactics) Five.Whew.  
  
Serge (Chrono Cross) Blue hair? (Arlyssa: But the view when he is resurrected is great, he, he.)  
  
Glenn (CC) He gets TWO SWORDS! Count 'em!  
  
Norris (CC) At Arlyssa's request. (Arlyssa: I think it's the hair)  
  
Dart (Legend of Dragoon) Hee.  
  
Lavitz (L of D) Sniff.  
  
Claude Kenni (Star Ocean 2) *Sigh *  
  
Chris (SO2) Have one, gotta have the other!  
  
Ashton Anchors (SO2) ^.^  
  
Bowman Jean (SO2) Hey.he's smart.*Sweatdrop *  
  
Rudy (Wild Arms) Robot  
  
Ashley (Wild Arms 2) NOT Robot  
  
Vahn (Legend of Legaia)!Slash!  
  
Gala (L of L) *THUD *  
  
Alex (Lunar SSS) ^.~  
  
Hiro (Lunar EB) The game was pretty bad, but he was cute.  
  
Adol (Y's) Anyone who had a Turbo Grafix 16 might remember the Y's games. I had one, so I remember.  
  
Van (Cosmic Fantasy 2) Same as above  
  
Bastion (Vanguard Bandits) He speaks too formally to be 16!  
  
Devlin (VB) Oooooohhhhhh. *Drool *  
  
Meis (Thousand Arms) I feel sorry for him.  
  
Shu (Suikoden 2) I felt that he deserved a special place removed from the other Suikoden characters.  
  
Bakura (Yu Gi Oh Forbidden Memories) He's got pointy hair. (Arlyssa: Alithiel likes pointy things..Oro!)  
  
Joey/Jono (Yu Gi Oh) 


	2. Mirror

LOST STARS  
  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Itai.major migraine! Here's chapter 2.I thought maybe since Arlyssa wasn't exactly writing on her RW fic now that she's obsessed with her SM fic that I'd write a RW fic, too. Just in case you all want one to read until she starts again. Read and review, if you will! And thanks to Gracie for being the first to review! Arigato!  
  
May no Jabberwocky hide beneath your bed.  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 2: Mirror  
  
"Lorelai, can I talk to you a minute?" Ryo placed the load of suitcases at the foot of the stairs. She nodded.  
  
"You go ahead and meet the guys, ok? I'll be there in a minute." The girls grinned at the mention of guys and made their way to the living room.  
  
When the others were out of sight, Ryo hugged her again, laying his cheek on her hair.  
  
"I'm glad to see you well.I was worried."  
  
Lorelai shook her head as she pulled away. "I was pretty bad off when I left."  
  
"Bad off nothing. Nobody thought you'd make it."  
  
"I proved them all wrong."  
  
He looked closely at her hands. "Have you healed? Does it still hurt?"  
  
Lorelai plucked at the sleeve of her gray shirt. It was baggy and long sleeved, with the emblem of a local marching band on it.  
  
"I still have really bad scars. That's why I wear long shirts, even in the summer, they cover my arms, and back and chest.thankfully I've tuned out the pain"  
  
"I thought you wouldn't make it."  
  
"So did I." She looked away, a haunted look in her eyes. A flash of lighting from outside illuminated her face, infusing it with a horrifying ghostly pallor, not unlike the day she had left. Ryo's heart constricted. It was a painful memory. The light faded, leaving Lorelai looking herself again. "It was in the past, though. There are only scars now." She partially rolled up her sleeve.  
  
Her arm was covered in raised whorls of scar tissue. Beginning a few inches above her wrist, rising in swirls of pink, white, and purply blue up her arm, a testament to the fire that claimed the lives of her parents and elder sister four years ago. Ryo shuddered.  
  
"The fire was kind to me that day.It didn't take my hands. An artist's hands are her livelihood." She said with a laugh as she lowered her sleeve.  
  
Ryo smirked, lightening the mood. "I saw an artist on TV that could paint with her feet." He remarked as she headed toward the living room.  
  
Lorelai looked incredulous, watching him go.  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The party was in full swing when Ryo entered the living area. Obviously, the introductions were already done. Jade and Kento were having a heated discussion over which Playstation was better, 1 or 2. Sage was flirting outrageously, or rather attempting to flirt outrageously, with Phoebe and Celesta, who were openly ignoring him. Phoebe was blushing though. Cye was staring at Celesta while he was setting the food he and Rowen had made, with the help of Mia. Rowen was lounging in a chair, unopened book in his lap, adding his two cents in any conversation he deemed necessary. Ryo couldn't help but grin. This was too cool.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rowen sighed at his book.  
  
The noise was getting to him. Cye was washing dishes. It was really funny seeing him blush redder than a tomato when Celesta offered to help. Jade and Kento had finally called a truce and were engaged in a Bloody Roar tournament, in which Jade was summarily kicking Kento's ass with Jenny by endlessly bitch slapping poor Gado. Sage was engaged in conversation with Phoebe about.something. And Ryo and Mia were on clean up, laughing and talking happily. The other girl, Ryo's cousin, wasn't anywhere in sight. He shut his book, looking toward the door.  
  
There she was.  
  
Leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed.  
  
A fallen angel in a gray sweatshirt.  
  
He was dumbfounded.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
"Lorelai!" Ryo grinned.  
  
Lorelai.  
  
Rowen shook his head. He felt like some idiot from an old black and white film.  
  
Lorelai.  
  
The other guys introduced themselves to her. Except Rowen. He remained nailed to his chair, 'The Redemption of Althalus' open on his lap.  
  
Sage pointed to him. "That's Rowen Hashiba."  
  
The world stopped.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lorelai looked to where the blond Sage had pointed. A young man sat in an overstuffed reclining chair, long legs folded up beneath him, paperback novel in his hand. He stood slowly, moving his tall frame toward her. Blue hair, held from his face by a blue sweatband, shone in the light from the overhead lamp.  
  
The one called Rowen.  
  
Was REALLY cute.  
  
He stopped a small distance from her, extending his hand in greeting.  
  
"Hey. I'm Rowen. You can call me Ro if you want."  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Lorelai Dasuri." She accepted his handshake.  
  
Immediately an electric tingle coursed up he arm, striking her heart like a tidal wave. Raw, elemental power. She looked up at him, into his midnight eyes. She saw an entire universe of stars glittering there, like the night sky was contained within. She blinked. They were gone.  
  
"I'm.sure we'll be good friends."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rowen blinked as he dropped her hand. Her eyes.  
  
He had looked into them, and felt as if he had plunged into the heart of a rainbow. Thousands of colors twinkled there, like crystal prisms.  
  
Like light itself.  
  
"I'm sure we will."  
  
There was more to these girls than met the.  
  
Eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was dark, and the wind howled around the house. The girls were in their room, sleeping. Supposedly. In reality, they were talking about the events of the day.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"Hmm? Lorelai?"  
  
"Did you get a.strange feeling from Ryo's friends?"  
  
Rustling as she adjusted position. "Yeah.I did."  
  
"Do you think they have anything to do with what's coming?"  
  
Celesta spoke, quietly. "They might. I felt much innate power from them."  
  
"I guess there's a reason." Jade chipped in.  
  
"Yeah." Lorelai looked at the ceiling, at the small sliver of light that peeked through the curtains.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The scroll was ancient. Beyond ancient. It even smelled old. A testament to the races that came before, people forgotten. Carefully it was unrolled and weighted. Written in a forgotten tongue, the reader paused, translating as she read. A legend.  
  
.Once, long ago, there were four stars in the western sky named the Diamond Quadrille.  
  
...Legend said that the stars were sisters, who visited each other every day...  
  
.and they represented the powers of Light, Dark, Time, and Star.  
  
...And they lived in peace...  
  
..until one day, a great evil force attacked the planet Earth..  
  
.so the stars fell.  
  
..fell to the Earth to help fight the evil..  
  
.But the stars were not strong enough, and the evil was too great, and so they vanished.  
  
...the stars were renamed the Lost Ones, and were never seen again...  
  
A quill pen scratched across the old parchment for a moment, then all was silent in the vault again. Two new words gleamed wetly on the paper.  
  
.Until Now.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Alithiel~ Yay! Finally! Forgive me for the delay, but I was taking a Suikoden break. And I had writers block! *weep * Read and review, please!  
  
REVISION TO CUTE VIDEO GAME GUYS LIST  
  
36- Link from Super Smash Brothers (Contributed by Gracie)  
  
Keep sending 'em in! 


	3. Guides

LOST STARS By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Chapter 3 hath arrived! Please read and review. Arlyssa's computer should be up and running soon, so expect more frequent updates! Par normale, I do not own Ronin Warriors, just Jade, Lorelai, Phoebe, and Celesta. YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! Hahahahahhahahhahahahahhahahahaaa.. * Cough cough* Haha..  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 3: Guides  
  
Kento was bored.  
  
VERY bored.  
  
He sighed dejectedly, gazing out the window at the pouring rain, chin nestled in the palm of his hand. The downpour slicked down the windowpane in shining sheets. Mia's flower garden was a mess of soaking mulch and mud. The rain hadn't let up. Four days had passed since the girl's arrival, and still there was no sign of the rain's end.  
  
"Strange that we arrive on the wings of storm, huh."  
  
Kento whipped around, a hairsbreadth away fron tumbling right off of the windowseat. Eyes greener than the grass regarded him intently.  
  
"Hey, Jade."  
  
Jade took a seat on the far end of the ledge. She pulled one slim, jean- clad leg up beside her. Her black tank top shimmered with sequined flames.  
  
"A storm seems to follow wherever we go." Gazing out the window, wisps of dark hair falling over her forehead, she contemplated the rain like philosiphers did an ancient text. Maybe it would hold the answers for her.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Either way, Kento hoped it did.  
  
"How did you meat Lorelai?"  
  
Jade looked at him directly. An old sorrow shone in her eyes, and the pain there tugged at Kento's heart.  
  
"You know that she was very ill, right?"  
  
Kento nodded in aquiecence.  
  
"We were in the same hospital. Same room, actually. Same place, different reasons. She was there for burns, while I." Her voice faltered. "I had been beaten so badly in a fight that I was unrecogniseable. The docs said there was little hope I'd ever walk again."  
  
She took a choking breath, then continued.  
  
"The curtain separated us. I knew that there as someone on the outher side. One night, the curtain slid aside, and there was a little Japanese girl sitting there in a wheelchair, swathed in bandages, looking something like a little lost kitten. We became good friends after that.that was three and a half years ago. She was the only friend I really had."  
  
Kento's heart felt like it was going to lurch out of his chest. For a split second, he physically felt the pain of therapies, the fuzziness induced by painkillers, the agony of fists.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have said anything." For the first time since her met her, her face showed uncertanty.  
  
"Naw.It's ok! I'm glad you said something." Hoisting himself up, Kento grinned reassuringly. "Hey, let's go play Bloody Roar!"  
  
Jade just sat there in astonishment. Here was a tough boy with a strange ability to crack her sadness like it was sugar glass. She took a lose look at his eyes, into the slate colored depths. In her mind's eye she saw mountains caped with snow, expansive deserts, backyard soil.  
  
'Child of Earth.'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mia had been standing alone on the screened in porch. Eyes as blue as summer sky took in the gray of the clouds, the silver sheets of rain.  
  
"I hate rain."  
  
But at this moment, not even the rain could get her down.  
  
All because a black haired boy had sent her heart fluttering somewhere up among the clouds.  
  
Ryo loved her. He had even told her so, the night his cousin and her friends had arrived.  
  
She was accustomed to relaxing in bed to read before falling asleep. Ryo had knocked on her door that night. He had walked in like a soldier facing a firing squad and had told her exactly how he felt. Her heart had nearly burst at that moment. Mia had told him too, and they spent long moments just gazing at each other, absorbing all the new information. That had been the beginning.  
  
Things just couldn't get any better.  
  
Warm arms clasped her shoulders, pulled her closer to a body that was sleekly muscled, coiled like some dangerous jungle cat.  
  
Correction, they just did.  
  
She sighed as she snuggled deeper. "Ryo."  
  
A laugh as he abruptly released her. "Now, how'd you guess?"  
  
"Anyone else who grabbed me like that would've got kicked in the kidneys." She joked as she turned to the one she loved more than anything. The Warrior of Fire regarded her intently, tiger blue eyes flashing with good humor, and something deeper. "Besides," she added as an afterthought, "I could see your reflection in the window."  
  
"Busted." He said with a laugh. Then he reached into his pocket. "I have a surprise for you, Mia. Shut your eyes."  
  
"This had best well not be a trick, Ryo Sanada." Mia warned as she shut her eyes.  
  
"Would I do something like that?" He asked innocently.  
  
If her eyes were open she would have glared at him. In the dark inside her eyelids, she fely a cool ring of metal slide over her left ring finger. Her heart began to thud a wild little rythym. Her eyes opened.  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
Around her finger shone a silver promise ring, set with a blood red garnet. The yellow light fron the kitchen window sparkled on the gem, making it seem as if she gazed into a fire's heart.  
  
A fire's heart.!  
  
Mia looked up into Ryo's face. He smiled down at her for a moment. Then he did something he had never tried.  
  
He kissed her softly.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Celetsta smiled to herself as she passed the porch window on her way to the barn.  
  
Those two deserved to be happy.  
  
The barn did not smell of animals. She mecilessly squelched dissapointment. She had hoped there would be a couple horses. Instead, there was a facinating array of gymnastics and martial arts equipment. Her dissapointment dissoveled. This was what she had been looking for. Phoebe as already there, practicing on a sandbag, silvery hair pulled smothy back from her face.  
  
"Hi, Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe's face broke into a pleased smile. "Hi!" She wiped the sweat off her face with her fist.  
  
Celesta peeled off her sweater, revealing a gold and yellow leotard. "Who told you about this place?"  
  
"Sage did. He thought I'd be interested."  
  
"DID he?" She smirked wickedly.  
  
"Shut up." Phoebe replied with a wicked smile of her own.  
  
"You're a bad girl, Pheebs." With a brillliant laugh, she dashed, meshing perfectly into a complex tumbling run. Landing gracefully on the other side of the room, she yelled "Tada!" at the top of her lungs, eyes shut tight against the glare of flourecent lights.  
  
Loud clapping answered. She opened her eyes to see Cye and Sage standing by the open door of the barn, clapping entusiastically.  
  
She turned crimson.  
  
"Very nice!" Cye called from across the room. Even from a far distance, Celesta felt her insides turn to mush. With a defeated sigh she tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Oh, brother."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sage watched the run with an impressed expression. "Where did she learn to do that?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. "Not sure. She was an Olympic hopeful once, that I do know." She began to stretch her muscles thoroghly. "She gave up, though. Maybe she was too shy?"  
  
"Maybe." Sage began to stretch as well. "Want to spar a bit?"  
  
Phoebe looked suspicious. "You sure?"  
  
"Of course!" He replied with a self - confident grin.  
  
Phoebe smiled in return, but her smile held a bit more of an edge to it. Grabbing two wooden practice swords from the wall, she tossed one to Sage before walking out into the middle of the large open space. She assumed a fighting stance.  
  
"Let's go, pretty boy."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Celesta looked at Cye out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Wanna bet how long he lasts?"  
  
"What?" Cye looked puzzledly at the prociedings, running his and through his auburn hair "He's the best swordsman out of all of us."  
  
"Then you should be confident in his abilities."  
  
"All right, then. If Sage wins, you have to tell me how you met Lorelai and your friends."  
  
Celesta winced, then quickly covered it up. "Fine, and if I win." she paused for effect, "YOU have to take me out on a date."  
  
He flushed crimson. "What?!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sage stood ready.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The fight was over in less than a minute.  
  
Before there was even time to draw breath, Phoebe had Sage flat on his back, her sword against his neck.  
  
"Surprised, Pretty, Boy?" She said just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
He flushed.  
  
Laughing, she held out a hand to help him up from the floor.  
  
"Anything hurt?"  
  
"Just my pride." He said quietly, accepting her hand to get off the floor. He balanced unsteadily, almost knocking her to the floor. She caught him around his waist, helping him keep his balance.  
  
"Guess I hit you harder than I thought."  
  
Sage looked down at the small girl, into her strange crimson eyes. In their depths he saw great looming shadows, not evil, but like the gentleness of night that brings sleep, or comforting shadows beneath great trees.  
  
Phoebe blinked and the strange eyes were gone. She let go of him as if he had burnt her.  
  
"Sorry about that." She said bruesquely as she grabbed her duffel and made tracks for the door.  
  
"The fault was mine." He murmured in her wake.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Phoebe stood under the dripping trees, pressing chilled hands to her burning cheeks. His eyes.  
  
She had looked into his eyes and saw thunder, lightning, the contained fury of rampant electricity and the power of the storm.  
  
She shivered.  
  
'These boys have much power.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So." Celesta said pleasantly. "How 'bout that date?"  
  
Cye sighed.  
  
"Oh, brother."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alithiel~ Wasn't that cute? Lots gonna happen in the next chappy, including a song and the introduction of the bad guy! Read and Review, please! Love you all!  
  
Arlyssa ~ Song? Dear goddess help us. 


	4. The Way

LOST STARS By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all! Sorry it's taken so very long for me to get this out but Arlyssa 'napped my laptop and dad said I couldn't use the family computer to write (what a meanie). Anyway here's the next! As usual, nothing is mine except for the girls. Oh, and I don't own the song in here, either. R&R, please!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 4: The Way  
  
Lorelai had been relaxing in the room she and her friends shared. She was by herself, since Jade and Kento were involved in a very loud video game tournament downstairs, and she had no idea where Phoebe and Celesta were. Knowing them, they found the nearest gym equipment. Nonetheless, she was thankful for the quiet.  
  
Perfect for alone time.  
  
The book she was reading failed to hold her interest for more than a few lines. It wasn't that it was a bad book, instead it was that too many worries in her mind prevented her from concentrating on the story.  
  
What if I fail? What if I am unable to protect the ones I care about? What if because of me this whole world is plunged into darkness?  
  
She sighed as she dropped 'Rhapsody' on the bedspread.  
  
No time for what ifs now, she thought as her stomach rumbled. She popped up of her bed and headed for the door. As she walked down the hall, she heard loud, guitar heavy, wall rattling music coming from the room diagonally from hers, along with equally loud singing. The door was cracked slightly, so she peeked inside.  
  
And nearly busted up laughing.  
  
Rowen was sitting at his desk, his CD player on the top of it, singing at the top of his lungs. He was writing in something at the same time, probably a journal, and his fan was on full blast. Lorelai grinned. This guy was pretty cute, even when he didn't mean to be.  
  
And he had a really great voice.  
  
Rowen reached over to his radio and punched the skip button a couple times, starting a new song, which he began to sing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tell me why we're all gluttons for pain The girl is totally insane She doesn't know the meaning of tame Still I can't put out the flame  
  
Hey hey, I wanna play For the team that you despise  
  
Every day a new disguise Every night a Halloween She says 'Keep the motor runnin' man' Like I was some machine  
  
You can talk talk But I'm keepin' her stock I wouldn't even change a thing  
  
Why fight You've got me roped and tied I've hit your baited line I'm so diggin' your scene I said You're playing with my head I could split instead I'm so diggin your scene  
  
On you like a hungry tick Like a junkie knows he oughta kick But I don't wanna be dope sick So I scramble for a fix  
  
Voodoo And sorcery too I can't shake your freaky spell  
  
Why fight You've got me roped and tied I've hit your baited line I'm so diggin' your scene I said You're playing with my head I could split instead I'm so diggin your scene  
  
Can anybody tell me why we're Springer bound Why we feel so up when we're kept down On a short leash behind a barbed wire fence With no chance of parole on a life sentence  
  
Why fight You've got me roped and tied I've hit your baited line I'm so diggin' your scene I said You're playing with my head I could split instead I'm so diggin' your scene  
  
Don't change I love that you're deranged You've got me trapped and caged I'm so diggin' your scene I said You're playing with my head I could split instead I'm so diggin' your scene  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lorelai grinned widely as she listened to him. He did sing really well. The music ended abruptly, then she heard the desk chair creak, and then footsteps. Alarm filled her, and she backed up as quickly as she could. She had only backed up a second before Rowen opened the door open all the way.  
  
"Lorelai!" He said with some surprise.  
  
Lorelai felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "Um, hi Rowen."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rowen stamped down his surprise. Lorelai looked uncomfortable. He looked her over quickly, expecting something to be wrong. She was wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt and a pair of jean cutoff shorts. Her hair wasn't in her normal ponytail, so it curled wildly around her face. And she was BLUSHING. He smiled to himself. She looked like a fairy child left behind.  
  
"You ok? Did I startle you?"  
  
"No.I mean, I'm fine. Just surprised."  
  
"So.what's up?" He asked nervously.  
  
"I was just about to go and get a snack."  
  
He grinned. "I have some chips in here, if you want to share." As soon as he said it, he felt like smacking himself.  
  
"Sorry, I."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Rowen stopped in mid sentence. "Really?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? I was bored anyway." Lorelai walked into the room he shared with Sage. While Rowen got the chips from the shelf beside his desk, she plopped down on his bed.  
  
"Hey, Rowen, can I ask you something?"  
  
He nodded, sitting on the floor facing her and offering her the bag. "Yeah. I have a question for you too."  
  
"Well, go ahead." She said, taking a handful.  
  
"Nah, you first."  
  
Lorelai shrugged. "Ok, then. I heard you singing earlier."  
  
Rowen flushed red.  
  
"No! Don't be embarrassed! I thought it was great. That last song you sang, it almost sounded like you were singing to someone." She smiled wickedly. "So, I was wondering who you were singing to."  
  
Rowen smiled a little sadly, but he could feel his ears get redder. "I was singing to someone who'll never notice me. That's it."  
  
Lorelai patted his shoulder. "If she doesn't notice, she's a fool."  
  
He smiled a little wider. "That helps." He stood. "Wait a sec while I get us some soda, ok?"  
  
When he left the room, Lorelai felt her eyes drawn to the cluttered desk. The book he was writing in was on the desk, bound in dark blue cloth. Stealthily she slipped across the floor to it.  
  
Ok, so it's wrong to look, but he'll never know, she though as she opened it to the last pages with writing and began to read.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Journal,  
  
She looked at me today. At breakfast, across the table. Kento was there too, and so were Sage and Phoebe and Jade and Celesta. I have no idea where Cye was, or Ryo, but Mia had errands to run in the city. But, even though they were there, I only saw her.  
  
She must be some old goddess reborn, because she shines with light. Even though it's stormy out today, she's radiant.  
  
I have no chance.  
  
I hope one day soon that I can talk to her one on one. Maybe even tell her how I feel.  
  
Wish me luck.  
  
Rowen  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lorelai closed the journal. She could feel tears running down her face. He had listed everyone that had been at breakfast.  
  
Except for her.  
  
She wiped her flushed cheeks as she put the book right where it had been.  
  
Rowen said that he had been singing to someone who would never notice him, she thought as she sat back down on his bed. But he was wrong.  
  
I notice him all too well.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
By the time he came back up, Lorelai was perusing his bookshelf.  
  
"Sorry it took so long." He said apologetically.  
  
"No prob." She grabbed the orange soda he offered.  
  
"What was it you wanted to ask me, Rowen?"  
  
"Well.I've noticed that you wear long shirts, even in summer." He pointed to the tank shirt he was wearing. "I was wondering why. I mean, if it's not to uncomfortable."  
  
Lorelai hung her head. "I've never told anyone outside of my family and best friends about it."  
  
"Well, I want to be your best friend, Lorelai. You can trust me."  
  
"All right, but you'll probably be grossed out."  
  
Lorelai started to pull up her shirt.  
  
Rowen blushed brilliant red.  
  
She grinned. "Don't worry. I have a tank under here." She peeled the shirt up and pulled it off. Her scars stood out starkly in the light from the lamp. Her arms and shoulders looked lumpy and deformed. Even so, she stared straight into Rowen's dark eyes without flinching.  
  
"See, here's the deal. When I was thirteen, my house caught on fire. My parents and older sister were burned to death, but I escaped with second and third degree burns. My grandmother decided the best thing would be to send me to the United States and see a specialist there. I was placed in a hospital for severe cases and I stayed there for six months. I've been in the USA for four years and have just decided to come back here. Even though I was treated extensively, I'm scarred so severely I don't feel so comfortable in short sleeved shirts. That's my story."  
  
To her surprise, Rowen did not look disgusted. He didn't even look like he pitied her, which she hated. He looked sad instead, like he shared her pain.  
  
"That's a horrible thing to go through. But hiding from your scars isn't good either. It's almost like denying your past."  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently feeling her scars. Lorelai's heart skipped. He was right of course. She wasn't one to run from her troubles, and this one was just another one she needed to face down.  
  
"Besides," He said, " I still think you're beautiful."  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Rowen. That means a lot." She squoze his hand, then turned toward the door.  
  
"Wait a minute!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your shirt." He held the yellow cloth out to her.  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Keep it. Because of you, I don't think I need it anymore." With that, she left the room. As she did, the storm clouds outside began to dissipate, and thin beams of evening sunlight broke through, slanting through his window.  
  
Rowen held the shirt for a moment longer. After a moment of thought, he folded it and tucked it under his pillow, inside the pillowcase. He sat on his bed, grinning stupidly.  
  
"I'm so diggin' her scene." He sang.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There is a whole other world that many humans don't know about. It exists between day and night, one moment to the next, under beds and in drawers.  
  
He grinned evilly. The little kids and their closet monsters.  
  
No one knew how right they were.  
  
While humans called this place a myth, the inhabitants knew that 'tween was a very real place. Iveinstrand was its ruler.  
  
He was a genius.  
  
After all, he was the one who gave Stephen King all his ideas.  
  
"Tommyknockers, tommyknockers, knocking on the door."  
  
That was his favorite.  
  
Iveinstrand opened the secret door in his room. Many other shadow demons were in this secret meeting place already, and many more were coming in, from other doors or through the ceiling and floor. He sat in the large chair at the end of the table, settling his robes about him, watching for a moment as images from the human world, an intersection in lower Manhattan or a protest in Istanbul, flicker across the walls. Such was the mercurial nature of this place.  
  
"Let the Council of Black Star come to order. Our objective."  
  
Iveinstrand smiled.  
  
"The invasion of Earth."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alithiel~ Wow! That was a really long chapter. Next chapter coming soon, so Read and Review, please!  
  
Love ya! 


	5. The Date

LOST STARS By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Hi! Did you all like the last chapter? I hope so, cause here's the next one! YAY! Thanx bunches to Celtic and Tsukiyo Hoshi for reviewing. You two rock! Lorelai, Phoebe, Celesta, and Jade are mine. No one else is.*sniff * (I want Rowen for Christmas!) R&R, preeze!  
  
^.~  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 5: The Date  
  
Cye sat on the front porch swing, bored. Rain droplets dripped frm the leaves, glittering like liquid diamond in the sunlight. The storm had finally broken, leaving the world clean and new.  
  
He didn't feel too new.  
  
He had so many things on his mind. One was what he was going to do for Ryo's birthday. Another was what he was going to take in school the coming year. But first and foremost was when Celesta was going to collect on her date.  
  
He wasn't going to lie to himself. He liked her. A LOT. He hadn't had a real crush on anyone since the seventh grade, but she still got under his skin somehow.  
  
Must be a girl thing.  
  
"Cye?" A voice asked.  
  
He shook himself from his reverie. Celesta stood by the front door, looking at him curiously. Her golden eyes stared into his.  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
He nodded and moved over. She sat on the swing, curling her bare feet up under her. Cye saw their reflection in an old mirror at the other end of the porch. They made a startling contrast, her golden and bright in her orange top, he darker with his auburn hair and blue tee shirt.  
  
"Cye? I have a question."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, first I have to apologise. I shouldn't have made a bet with you." She wrung her hands in her lap. "I almost knew that Phoebe would win.it was wrong of me."  
  
"No need to apologise." He patted her shoulder. A tendril of her hair curled around his finger, and he snatched his hand away.  
  
"Well, actually, it was the only way I could think of to get your help." She looked at him sideways, from behind her glasses.  
  
"Help? What kind of help?"  
  
"Do you.think you could teach me how to swim?"  
  
If Cye could have fallen off the swing, he would have. "Wha?"  
  
"You see." Celesta raked her hand through her hair. "I have this horrible fear of deep water.and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get over it. I asked Ryo, and he said you were a really good swimmer, so." She shrugged. "I was hoping." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Cye couldn't help but smile. "Of course."  
  
"Really? Awesome!" Celesta cheered, giving Cye a bear hug before leaping off the swing. "When do we start?"  
  
He made a pretense of looking at his watch. "How about in fifteen minutes?"  
  
"Great! Thanks so much, Cye." She said sincerely. "This really means a lot."  
  
"Just glad to help."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryo was more confused than he had ever been in his life. He was even more confused than he had been when he first got his armor, and that was saying something.  
  
For some reason, Rowen was avoiding him.  
  
If he was in a room, Rowen didn't come in. Or, if he ever walked into a room where Rowen was, he's run out like his ass was on fire.  
  
Well, no more. He was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all, he thought as he stopped outside his best friend's room. After a moment, he walked in without even bothering to knock.  
  
Rowen was sitting on his bed, hands drooping, looking at the floor. His blue hair was in dissarray, even worse that normal. At Ryo's entrance he looked up, winced, and dropped his head again.  
  
Ryo sat on the bed beside him. "Ro, what's up, man?"  
  
He shook his head. "Can't say."  
  
"C'mon, talk to me!"  
  
Rowen pushed up from his bed angrily. "I can't talk about it, Ryo! Especially not to you!" He raked a hand through his hair. The familiar lock of hair fell into his eyes like it always did, and he blew at it angrily.  
  
The warrior of Wildfire regarded his friend sadly. Rowen was a lot like Sage in the fact that he had to think out his problems for himself. However, a nagging feeling kept plauging Ryo that this particular one was one he needed to talk through. And he was intent on not moving until he got his friend to tell.  
  
"Rowen." He began.  
  
"You'll hate me." Rowen declared bitterly. Ryo blinked.  
  
"I didn't hate you when you nearly broke my nose. And nothing can be bad as that."  
  
His friend chuckled. "You sabotaged my Astronomy book, so you got what you deserved."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Glitter and pink paper hearts? I had a hell of a time explaning that to Desashi-sensei."  
  
"The glitter was all Kento, dude."  
  
The tense set of Rowen's shoulders relaxed a little. He sat in his desk chair, straddling the back. Midnight blue eyes regarded tiger blue seriously for a moment. Ryo fell into the familiar universe of stars and air currents in the warrior of Strata's gaze. Naturally, his affinity with his armor, the connection, manifested itself in his eyes. Ryo himself knew that when others with power looked into his, they saw the flickering heart of a bonfire, or the searing heat of lava.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell, but you gotta promise to hear me outright and not kill me, ok?"  
  
"Sure, pal. Shoot."  
  
Rowen took a deep breath before going on. "I think I love your cousin."  
  
"So?"  
  
Rowen had been about to plunge ahead with explanations when he was stopped short. "Huh?"  
  
"I must say, I was relieved that it was you and not some fool from the city. Better tell her soon, though, if you know what I mean." Ryo grinned.  
  
"But, Ryo."  
  
"Rowen, I know her better than probably anyone in the world. That being, I know that she'll respond better if you just out and tell her. Lorelai's not one for beating around things."  
  
"I noticed." Rowen said, remembering her frank telling of her story the day before.  
  
Ryo got up, glaring at his friend good-naturedly. "But if you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me."  
  
His friend winced, then smiled sheepishly. "Owich.I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"Good." With that, Ryo walked out of the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mia looked up when Ryo entered her study. With a smile, he gave her a hug, kissing her cheek before settling into the chair beside her.  
  
"Where where you?" She asked, pausing her work.  
  
"Oh, giving Rowen some girl advice." Ryo said with a grin, grabbing her free hand and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.  
  
"Rowen needed advice?"  
  
"Well, you know what they say."  
  
"Hmm?  
  
Ryo laughed. "Some things you just can't learn from books!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Celesta found Cye waiting for her on the porch. She paused a moment. He was by far the nicest man that she had ever met. But.Celesta sighed, breathing a quick prayer to the stars she was connected to that someday he might just be more than nice to her! Twitching her yellow cover-up into place and throwing her Gundam towel over her shoulder was the only way to hide her blush as she walked out. Cye was sitting on the steps, waiting.  
  
"Ready?" He asked, grabbing a blue beach towel.  
  
"Yup!" The pair began their trek to the lake. They made insane small talk, about swimming and school. Soon they had reached the lakeshore. Early afternoon sunlight glittered like gems on the surface of the clear water. Celesta just gazed over the water while Cye explained why the water was so clean.  
  
"That's why the water's not murky.hey? Celesta?" Cye asked when he noticed she wasn't listening.  
  
"Um? OH! I'm so sorry!" She stammered as she snapped out of her reverie. "I was just.never mind."  
  
"What? What were you thinking?"  
  
"How similar this day was to." A haunted expression crossed her lovely face. She turned her eyes to Cye. "You had said you wanted to know how I met the others, right?  
  
"Look, you don't have to." He looked rather panicked, and that caused Celesta to smile a bit.  
  
"Hey, it was a legitimate question, after all. I mean, how can a group of people with so little in common become such great friends?" She raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Urm.well." He stammered.  
  
She laughed as she spread her towel out on the sandy shore of the lake. She sat down in the oblong of sunshine.  
  
"Well, to begin, I assume you know that I was going to be in the Olympics?"  
  
Cye nodded. Sage had told him as much the other day.  
  
"I was good, Cye. Really good. "My high school was holding a gymnastics exhibition. I suppose," she added with a smile, "that you have discovered that I am a year older that my friends?"  
  
"Really? So am I, but I was holding off going to college so my friends and I can go together."  
  
"Me too. Anyway, there was this boy in the school who had a huge crush on me. He was a nice kid, but when he asked me out, I had to turn him down. I had to focus on my tryout, you know? I guess he didn't like that one bit, because the day of the exhibition he came to school with a gun."  
  
Cye's heart tightened painfully in his chest. An awful feeling of dread came over him, as if he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Needless to say he hid the gun. He cornered me in the cafeteria and told me that since I had destroyed his dream, he would destroy mine."  
  
She lifted the hem of her swimsuit cover-up. On each thigh was a deep, puckered scar.  
  
"He must have been really good at anatomy, because he shot me right in the artery on each side. The bullets really tore up my muscles, and I almost bled out. I was rushed to a hospital in Cleveland, where I stayed for a long, long time." She shuddered. "They thought they were going to have to amputate both of my legs.but they didn't. They sent me to the same recover facility as Lorelai.and that's how we met. She helped me through one of the hardest times in my life. One day I hope to return the favor."  
  
"As friends should." Cye said quietly. "I'm glad you told me."  
  
"It still hurts sometimes." Celesta admitted, peeling off her wrap. "But I'm able to do gymnastics again. Not for competition, but enough to keep me happy. And you know what?" She asked as she stood.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Therapy SUCKS. I mean REALLY."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Iveinstrand glared solemnly at the dark minion before him.  
  
"You're telling me that the Four are on Earth? Again?"  
  
The thing was shaking to much to answer.  
  
The lord turned his eyes to the bowl of gelatinous memory matrix beside him.  
  
Once someone had called it memory jello.  
  
He was now decorating the wall.  
  
Faces flashed across the surface of the goo. All were descendents of the original Quadrille: Joan of Arc, Guenivere, and Mother Theresa. He threw the bowl at the ethereal wall angrily. The clay shattered, and the dripping goo displayed some princess before fading. All had done much to help their fellow man, and all had thwarted his plans.  
  
Tveinstrand turned burning eyes to the cowering creature.  
  
"Call the Dark Crescent soldiers. Now."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The slim girl slammed the thick volume shut in relief. Her gray, blue eyes watched the magic clock as she carefully secured the buckles that would hold the volume shut.  
  
"Done?" A voice called from the dim doorway. The Chronicler Hall was quiet, it being late in the day. The next shift of chroniclers would be arriving soon, and they had promised to be out before then.  
  
"Yeah." The girl cleared the magical ink from her quill before putting it away.  
  
"Is the timeline back on track?" Her friend said, long dark hair swaying in the soft breeze from the slightly opened window.  
  
"So far. I'll take care of the rest tomorrow." Twitching her braid out of the way, she packed the book into her bag. It shrunk to fit.  
  
"Then let's go. We don't want to be late for the movie."  
  
"Right! Hey, do you have that spell set? I don't want anyone noticing my ears are abnormally pointy."  
  
"Maybe they'll think you're a house elf, Alithiel."  
  
Alithiel rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Arlyssa. You know I'm much to tall for that!"  
  
Laughing, the two vanished in clouds of smoke, leaving the hall empty.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alithiel~ *Appears in puff of smoke* Whew.what a trip! Anyway, read and review, please! I hope you enjoy this installment!  
  
QUOTE OF THE DAY  
  
'Can we panic NOW?!'  
  
Ron Weasely, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets  
  
(A's Note: Wood.*Hearts*) 


	6. Attack!

LOST STARS By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry it's taken so long! Arlyssa finally fixed her computer, and we'll have more updates soon, so be patient with us, ok? More details to come. The Ronin Warriors aren't mine, but the girls and bad guys are. Enjoy, and review please!  
  
Ja-ne!  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 6: Attack!  
  
The handsome dark haired man stood at the end of the driveway leading to Mia's house. A cheerful smile played across his lips as he looked up toward the residence. Iveinstrand will be most pleased when I bring him the heads of the Diamond Quadrille, he thought as he began to climb the hill. Maybe I'll even get a promotion?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lorelai, Phoebe, Jade, and Celesta sat on the back porch, sipping tea and just chatting.  
  
"So, girls, when do you think we're going to be able to get some training in?" Phoebe asked, sipping slowly.  
  
"What?" Jade teased. "Not enough quality time with Sage? Where did you disappear to all day yesterday, anyway?"  
  
Phoebe blushed furiously. "He was teaching me kendo, moron! Besides, I could ask you the same thing about Kento."  
  
"Ahh, well, he was teaching me how to fight better with my fists. Oh," she added as an afterthought, "we made out for an hour too."  
  
Celesta and Lorelai began to choke on their tea, as Phoebe stared at Jade with a horrified look.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Jade laughed. "Just kidding. Pheebs!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On the front porch, the guys were having a similar conversation, except that they were drinking coffee.  
  
"Hey, Ro. Talked to Lorelai yet?" Ryo asked from his seat on the swing. Mia sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder. Rowen sighed, looking at their entwined hands. Must be nice.  
  
"Yo? Wooo Hooo? Earth to space man! Come in, Space MAN!!" Kento yelled, knocking on Rowen's head.  
  
"Back off!"  
  
"Ooooooohhhh, touchy, aren't we?" Cye said jokingly.  
  
"Gotta be the hormones." Sage added.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't me mumbling about Phoebe in my sleep, man." Rowen shot back.  
  
"I shut up now." Sage muttered into his mug.  
  
"Well," Ryo said, "If you haven't said anything, how 'bout you wait till my birthday party Friday? We're going to that teen dance club downtown."  
  
Rowen nodded. "Good idea."  
  
A very cold wind blew over the porch. Mia shivered as Ryo pulled her closer.  
  
Sage narrowed his eyes, as a suited man appeared down the driveway.  
  
"Evil coming."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Celesta snapped her head up. "Feel that?!"  
  
Lorelai jumped from her seat. "Get ready girls.we got a fight coming!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Can we help you?" Ryo asked the man.  
  
The man smiled, showing very even, very WHITE teeth. That alone was enough to creep Cye out. But what made it even worse was the smell of evil. The man reeked of it.  
  
"Rowen.get ready." He whispered to his friend.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Well," the man began, "I was wondering if you folks would be interested in life insurance." The cold wind blew harder.  
  
"No thanks man." Ryo replied shortly.  
  
The handsome man shrugged. "Oh, well." Instantly, the suit he was wearing transformed into a shiny armor, like the carapace of a beetle. In his hand shone a black, shining weapon, curved like a pincer. The stench grew stronger.  
  
"I guess I'll have to show you the value of it."  
  
From the man's briefcase burst a horde of giant insects. Like wasps, they flew at the Ronins, their long stingers dripping with venom.  
  
However, the Ronins called their subarmor.  
  
Ryo cried out. "Ronin Warriors TO ARMS!"  
  
"Armor of Halo, DAO CHI!"  
  
"Armor of Hardrock, DAO GI!"  
  
"Armor of Torrent, DAO SHIN!"  
  
"Armor of Strata, DAO INOCHI!"  
  
"Armor of Wildfire, DAO JIN!"  
  
In a brilliant flash of light, there stood the Ronin Warriors in full armor. The bugman was taken aback. There had been no mention of the Ronin Warriors here?!  
  
"Well it seems I'll have to remove you first." He said, as his insects swarmed over the Ronins. They vanished beneath the cloud of bugs. Suddenly, a bright light broke through.  
  
"Arrow Shock Wave!"  
  
"Super Wave Smasher!"  
  
Half of the swarm disintegrated on the spot from the force of Strata and Torrent's attack. No matter, the bugman thought, as a fresh cloud emerged from the case. Plenty more here that came from.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kento smashed a bug with his bo, only to have twenty more fall upon him.  
  
"Damn! I knew insurance people were sleazy." He choked out. The bugs were suffocating him! Just when he thought he'd pass out, a clear voice called out.  
  
"Black Chronoblade!"  
  
The bugs ere stripped off of him in a flash of gray light, and a black figure landed before him.  
  
"Cheap shot, Bugeyes!" It yelled.  
  
Kento blinked. The figure was in slim black armor, armed with a kasuri- gama. Though he couldn't see its face, he could tell it was a girl. No guy had legs like that!  
  
"Hey! Who are you?"  
  
"Delphae. Get up, tubby. The game's just starting."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sage, Cye and Rowen fought not too far away. No matter how hard they fought, the bugs just kept pouring from the case. The man had long since made his retreat, no doubt to make his report. The Swarm grew thicker. Then a violet flash followed quickly by a yellow one.  
  
"Dark Blade Crush!"  
  
"Star Dragon Slash!"  
  
A pair of figures landed in front of them as the insects crumbled to dust. One was garbed in shining violet armor, and carried a double bladed staff. The other, clad in brilliant golden yellow armor carried a long, thin bladed sword.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sage cried, taken aback. "Women!?"  
  
"Surprise!" The one in violet laughed happily. "Darkmoon at your service!"  
  
"And Goldstar as well!" The yellow one cried.  
  
"GUYS!" Ryo called, fighting off bugs with his twin katanas not too far away. "GET THE CASE!"  
  
"On it!" Rowen said as he nocked an arrow into his golden bow. He pulled back and let fly, but the bugs created a shield around the case! The arrow crashed into he bugs, dissolving them. Rowen was nocking another arrow when a voice spoke.  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
A brilliant white armored figure stepped out from behind a large tree. In her hand was coiled a long, thin chain. The sun glinted off its razor sharp edges, even from a distance. She began to spin the chain above her head.  
  
"Chainlight Strike!"  
  
The chain exploded into light as it soared toward the case. There was a deafening explosion as it impacted, sending the Ronins to the ground, covering their eyes from the bright light. When the glare dissipated, the four females were gone.  
  
Mia ran out of the house. "What happened?! Who were they?"  
  
Ryo pulled Mia into his armored arms. "Dunno."  
  
"A new enemy." Kento sighed. "I thought we got away from this."  
  
"Yeah. But we have new allies as well." Rowen said, pointing to the ground.  
  
In the dirt was written AMARANTH.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lorelai slumped to the ground. "Whew! That was tiring."  
  
Celesta smiled as her solid yellow sub-armor vanished, leaving her in her clothes. "The only tiring part was getting into the woods."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "No kidding."  
  
"Hey, Lore.how's we shack up with the Ronin Warriors?" Jade asked.  
  
"Must've been in the stars."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Next: What happened after.  
  
Read and Review, please! 


	7. Aftermath

LOST STARS By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Yay! *cheers* Here's the next chapter! Sorry it has been so long since the last update, but I haven't been too cheerful, and I have to be to write a good story. Thanx to Sting, Teefa85, RenaChan, Dark One, and Kyaa-Kyaff for reviewing! I love you guys. Anyway, while I did NOT receive Rowen under my tree in a bow this Christmas (or anyone else for that matter), I did receive the rights to my girls and the bad guys. Hence, they are mine and Rowen, sadly is not.R&R!  
  
Have fun!  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 7: Aftermath  
  
Ryo allowed his subarmor dissolve into red mist as he surveyed the front lawn. Covered in piles of ashes from the strange light attack that had wiped the bugs away, it looked like very similar to what the shed had looked like after Kento had gotten ahold of some genuine Chinese fireworks. Which is to say a royal mess. Sage and Rowen were discussing what had happened, while Kento and Cye were attempting to clean up and succeeding only in making a bigger mess. He sighed, glancing again at the word AMARANTH written in the dust.  
  
"Ryo?! RYO!"  
  
Lorelai's voice traveled around the side of the house. The guys all looked at each other in panic.  
  
"DAMN! Here they come!" Cye gasped. He was covered in soot from head to toe.  
  
"Get rid of the word, Ryo!" Rowen hissed as the footsteps got louder.  
  
Ryo scrubbed the word out with the toe of his boot just before the girls came flying around the corner.  
  
Lorelai ran to Ryo and clasped her cousin in a hard hug. "Hey! I was looking all over for you." Her eyes widened theatrically as she and her friends saw the mess. "What happened here?"  
  
"Well, um.I.uh." Ryo glanced at his friends in panic, his eyes pleading for them to make up an excuse and FAST! Sage cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, Kento was taking the ash bucket from the house down to the firepit when a bird startled him." He explained smoothly. "You know how clumsy he is."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Kento yelled, balling up his fist. Without even waiting for an answer, he shoved Sage over into the pile of ashes. The stuff stuck to his blonde friend's hair and Ryo couldn't help but laugh to himself.it was about time he learned that hairspray can be a hazard.  
  
Phoebe looked around. "I don't see a bucket anywhere."  
  
Jade shrugged noncommittally, flipping a strand of dark hair out of her eyes. 'Don't sweat it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lavaza bowed before the ire of his master. Iveinstrand glared at his insectile underling.  
  
"So.you mean to tell me that the Quadrille is currently living in the same house as the RONIN WARRIORS?!" He roared, slamming a hand on the arm of his throne. His dark eyes flashed angrily. Lavaza kept his eyes on the floor, where an image of a stranded boat drifted for a moment before being replaced by the picture of a melted Popsicle.  
  
"And to think I trusted you with such an important mission.No matter.it will soon be remedied!" Iveinstrand snapped his fingers.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" The wretched creature screamed. Flames appeared from the floor, wrapping around him, penetrating his skin, and burning him from the inside.  
  
Iveinstrand watched n satisfaction as his weakest flunky disintegrated into a formless pile of ash. The remains were absorbed into the floor, and outside the grand hall a new table appeared. He laughed.  
  
"Waste not want not."  
  
He sat a moment, thinking.  
  
"I can use this to my advantage."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryo carefully watched his cousin out of the corner of his eye. Lorelai's face was locked in concentration as she glared across the table at Sage.  
  
"Got any.fives?" She asked.  
  
Sage shrugged. "Go fish."  
  
He thought he heard her mumble 'Liar' as she reached for another card. The three of them, including Rowen, Phoebe, and Mia, were locked in a go-fish tournament. Jade and Kento were cooking supper, and Cye and Celesta were having their swimming lesson.  
  
Ryo sighed. The events of the day had left him very tired.and nervous. How was it possible tat yet ANOTHER enemy could be thrown at them? And who were those strange woman fighters?  
  
"Yo, RYO!" Sage hollered. "DO YOU HAVE AN ACE??"  
  
He absently slid the card across to him. Sage laid down his pair triumphantly. "Ha! I win!"  
  
Rowen threw his cards down in genuine exasperation. "You're psychic cheating or something! There's no way in HELL you could win so often!"  
  
Phoebe glanced across the table at him, receiving a wink from Sage. "Either way." She said, standing and stretching. "I'm done. I think I'll go take a nap."  
  
Sage watched her as she climbed the stairs, then stood and followed her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Good!" Cye called encouragement from the dock. "One more!"  
  
Celesta didn't even stop her stroke. Cye had set up two buoys in the water, some distance apart, and was having the girl swim back and forth between them. This had become the main focus of her lessons. Cye, noticing she was nearly done leapt off the dock and swam toward her.  
  
"Did I do better?" Celesta asked, swiping her golden bangs out of her face and treading water.  
  
"Yes, you did! You've done very well." He replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes!" She lifted her hands from the water, clapping for herself. Of course, she stopped treading water.  
  
"Yipe!'  
  
Cye grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up again, kicking to keep them both afloat. "How many times have I told you?" He said in mock exasperation, shaking his head. "Just because your hands stop, doesn't mean your legs stop too!"  
  
When there was no answer, he looked up. Celesta's face was inches from his. Her golden eyes were wide as she gazed at him. He found her couldn't tear himself away from her eyes. They were filled with tiny, spinning lights, like stars.  
  
Disregard that! His hormones yelled. Just kiss her already! You know you want to!  
  
Yeah, ok.just an inch more.  
  
Her arms had just come up to encircle his neck when a voice called from the shore. "Cye! Celesta! Dinner!"  
  
Cye was so startled that he stopped kicking his legs, sending them both under. They came up sputtering.  
  
"Cye! We'd better go!" Celesta said with a laugh, starting the swim toward shore. He swam after her, thinking he hoped they would get to finish what had almost started.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Celesta smiled to herself as she climbed out to shore.  
  
For a moment.she had been close enough to see the ocean in Cye's eyes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sage knocked on the door to the girl's room. "Can I come in?"  
  
A muffled voice replied. "Yes!"  
  
He opened the door, entering the room the girls shared. It was cleaner than he expected. Phoebe was seated on the windowsill, looking out over the woods, crimson eyes unreadable.  
  
"Are you coming down for dinner?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not very hungry."  
  
Sage shut his lavender eyes. His third eye opened, and he closely looked at Phoebe. She was cloaked in violet and red light, the color of blood.  
  
"So.what kind of blood disease do you have?" He asked.  
  
"What?!" Her head snapped up.  
  
"I can see the red in your aura. That means illness."  
  
She hung her head, the silver of her hair hiding her face. "I'm a severe hemophiliac."  
  
"Bleeding disease?"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "My disease is so bad that I sometimes sweat blood.it's horrible."  
  
Sage leaned against the doorjamb. "That's how you met the other girls, right?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
He smiled at her gently. "It's hard for you?"  
  
"It runs in my family.all the women have the disease. The kids at school used to ask me if I drink blood, since I required so many transfusions. I eventually earned the name Vampire Girl."  
  
"Dumb kids." Sage frowned.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Yeah, they were." She rose from the window, approaching the tall boy. She laid a hand on his cheek.  
  
'Thank you for listening, Pretty Boy."  
  
He grinned wickedly. "You can suck my blood anytime, Vampire Girl."  
  
She cocked an eyebrow as she swept past him. "Nah. You'd enjoy it too much."  
  
"YOU BET!" He yelled at her retreating back.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
All right, sorry it's so short, but I don't feel to well! Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon, so please be patient with Sessha and her slow posts, de gozaru yo. I promise it'll be soon.  
  
Arlyssa and I now have a website! It's not too much right now, but we hope to make it one of the best online. It's:  
  
  
  
Take a looksie and let us know how it is so far. And, as always, Read and Review! Thanx 


	8. Friday!

LOST STARS  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Aiyah! Alithiel is now employed! (And the peasants rejoiced."Yay.") Because of that, It may be a while before I can update again. Gomen to everyone, since I know my posts are kinda erratic anyway. As usual, I do not own any of the Ronin Warriors, tho I can dream, right? Gracie, I'm writing as fast as my little fingers can go! This chapters gonna be a fun one, since I need all the fun I can get now. (And the peasants rejoiced."Yay.")  
  
*Throws a brick at the peasants*  
  
DAMN PESANTS!!  
  
Alithiel Daystar  
  
Chapter 8: Friday!  
  
Lorelai secured the last bit of tape. "There! Finished."  
  
She placed the brightly wrapped present on her dresser as Celesta emerged from the bathroom in her robe, toweling her hair dry. "The bathroom's open, if you want to use it."  
  
"ME FIRST!!" Jade screeched, leaping up from her bed, dashing in and slamming the door shut. Phoebe just shook her head and continued to comb her hair. "Goofball."  
  
Lorelai pouted playfully. "But I wanted to shower.and she's already showered today!"  
  
Phoebe winked, getting up from her bed and opening the adjoining bathroom door slowly. Celesta quietly snuck in and flushed the toilet, ducking out of the room just as Jade screamed.  
  
"COLD!!!!!!! AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kento laughed. "That had to be Jade. I'd recognize that screech anywhere."  
  
"Crazy girls." Sage sighed as he combed his hair. Rowen glared peevishly at him: he'd been doing this for half and hour already, and here he was saying girls were crazy. The five guys were in various places in Ryo's bedroom, getting ready for his birthday party. Ryo laughed from where he was digging around in his closet.  
  
"As I recall, you and Kento did the same thing to me once." He said chidingly, as Rowen got frustrated enough with waiting in line for the mirror to head toward the door. He caught his friend just as he was about to leave.  
  
"Hey, Ro. You gonna talk to her tonight?" He whispered so that the guys wouldn't overhear. Rowen simply nodded, his face going red. Ryo chuckled and slapped him on the back. "That's my man!"  
  
"Huh?" Cye asked curiously.  
  
Rowen sighed. "Nevermind."  
  
Choosing that moment to poke her head around the doorjamb, Mia smiled at her boyfriend. "Ryo?"  
  
Ryo threw his arm around her shoulders, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth.  
  
"GET A ROOM!" Cye hollered from his seat on the windowsill while the other guys made gagging noises.  
  
Mia glared at them in mock anger, and turned her attention to Ryo. Her blue eyes sparkled. "The girls and I are going to leave now and get everything set up at the club, alright?"  
  
"That's fine with me.hey," he winked at her, grinning foolishly, "you DID get me a present, right?"  
  
Mia raised an eyebrow. "You'll get it later." She quickly kissed him and left. Rowen and the others collapsed with laughter when Ryo turned bright red.  
  
"Hey Ryo! You match your armor!" Cye choked out between guffaws.  
  
"Just quit, ok?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The guys stopped outside Club Geo a half-hour later. It being Friday, and one of the more popular waterside clubs, it was pretty crowded, and the line stretched out the door. A big, burly man stood outside the doors, admitting some people and turning away others.  
  
"It's a teen club right?" Cye asked, brushing a bit of lint off his sea blue, button down shirt as he hopped out of Kento's van.  
  
"Yeah. No booze, and no one over 20." Rowen supplied as he climbed out as well.  
  
Looking confused, Kento adjusted his orange tee-shirt. "Then, how'd Mia get in.she's older, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Sage added absently, looking at his hair in the window of the van. Ryo smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Her family was friends with the owner. He gave permission this one time." The birthday boy was dressed in a black shirt and red jeans. Rowen shook his head. It was a far cry from his own more sedate kakhi pants and dark blue shirt. His friend stood out like a firecracker. "Well, Ry, if Mia misses you in there in that getup, we're toast. Come on!"  
  
He grabbed the sleeve of Sage's gray shirt, dragging him away from his beloved reflection and toward the door. After giving the bouncer their names, they were ushered inside the dark club.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The man inside the doors directed them toward the back of the noisy, crowded club filled with an epileptic nightmare of flashing lights. Skirting around the crowded dance floor, where the DJ was playing the loudest music he could find, they made it back to an area covered in bright red crepe paper. Three tables had been set up, one piled with gifts, all with brilliant red tablecovers. Mia waved from one of the tables. Her red tanktop and black pants sparkled with silver glitter flames when she rushed up, throwing her arms around Ryo. She kissed him, quickly pulling away when the others whistled and making a face at them.  
  
"Where's the others?" Sage asked.  
  
Phoebe glided up to the table, three pitchers of soda in her hands. Sage caught one before he dropped it, placing it on the nearest table beside the other two. She nodded her thanks to him, brushing a stray strand of silver hair out of her eyes. Her hair as braided, and silver hoop earrings hung in her ears. Her single strap, violet top shone vivid against her white skirt.  
  
"Celesta's getting the pizza." She said, plopping into a chair. At that moment, the aforementioned glided up.  
  
"What about Celesta?" She laughed, passing one of the trays off to Cye. Her gold, shimmery halter shirt glittered in the flashing lights of the dance floor. Her hair was braided too, and black capri pants finished her outfit.  
  
"We were wondering where you were." Cye stammered, blushing a red so bright that he matched the tablecloths. Celesta giggled and winked at him, smiling when he relaxed a bit.  
  
"HEY!" Jade came running up, an excited grin on her face. She nearly tripped over her excessively baggy black pants, sliding on the floor before Kento caught her and set her upright again. She yanked down the bottom of her tight silver tube top, which insisted on riding up her stomach. Eventually she gave up and grinned, running a hand through her short, dark hair. "They're having karaoke tonight.and they have anime music!"  
  
Celesta laughed aloud. "You gonna do it?"  
  
"No way! You know I can't sing!"  
  
"You should do it, ya know." Phoebe added. "You sing fine, and." She leaned over and spoke in a stage whisper. "Kento would be impressed."  
  
"WHA?"Jade squeaked.  
  
The whole group laughed. A voice called over the thumping music. "What's so funny?"  
  
Rowen spun around. Lorelai stood there looking at the group expectantly. Her brown-gold hair swung around her bare shoulders in shining curls, and her white tank top sparkled with iridescent sequined spirals, her scars unnoticeable in the dim light. Rowen grinned. She didn't need long sleeves anymore.  
  
Lorelai couldn't help but laugh as the guys gaped at her. All week, she had worn nothing but long sleeves, and not one of them had seen her without them.except. She grinned at Rowen, green eyes alive with mischief as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans.  
  
"Did you say.karaoke?"  
  
  
  
Rowen stood by the side of the dance floor, watching the people dance to 'Like I Love You'. All the girls, including Cye, Sage, and Kento, were out there with them. Of course, Kento was making an idiot out of himself, occasionally break dancing and eliciting peals of laughter from those around him.  
  
"Tired, Rowen?" Ryo asked, coming up beside him with a soda.  
  
"Nah.just watching."  
  
Ryo noticed where his eyes were and raised his dark eyebrows questioningly. "Watching Lorelai?"  
  
Rowen blushed, and that was all the answer Ryo needed. He gave his friend a hard shove. "Go talk to her, idiot. You may be a genius, but you're clueless when it comes to girls!"  
  
Rowen sighed. "You're right." He focused midnight blue eyes on the girl currently spinning wildly around the dance floor, laughing at the top of her lungs.  
  
The music ended, and the DJ came over the speakers. "Hey everyone!! Anyone interested in trying karaoke come on up here now and sign up!!"  
  
Rowen blinked as he saw the four girls approach the booth. Ryo laughed at the expression of confusion on the other guy's faces as they came to stand beside him. "This is gonna be good!"  
  
  
  
The club erupted into cheers and clapping once Jade was done singing "Hella Good'. She bowed outrageously, laughing with them. Phoebe and Celesta had sung before her, choosing to do 'Wild Wind' from Yu Yu Hakusho, and a few people later, she had gotten to sing. She had seen Kento grinning at her, and that made her feel good. However.there was something that her friend needed to do, and Jade would be there to support her.  
  
"Ok everyone!" The DJ hollered over the crowd, which immediately quieted at the sound of his voice. "Our last singer is Lorelai Daisuri, singing Avril Lavigne's 'Thing's I'll Never Say', and she's sending it out to a very special person! She's asked that her friends be backup singers for her, so here we go!"  
  
Lorelai stepped forward, taking hold of the microphone and smiling at Rowen as her friends lined up beside her. She pointed at him and winked as the music began.  
  
Sage jabbed him in the side with a grin. "I think this ones for you."  
  
Rowen watched her in surprise as the music started.  
  
  
  
I'm tuggin' at my hair/ I'm pullin' at my clothes/ I'm tryin' to keep my cool/ I know it shows  
  
I'm starin' at my feet/ My cheeks are turnin' red/ I'm searchin' for the words/ Inside my head  
  
I'm feelin' nervous/ Tryin' to be so perfect/ 'Cause I know you're worth it/ You're worth this, yeah!  
  
If I could say what I want to say/ I say I wanna blow you away/ Be with you every night/ Am I squeezing you too tight?/ If I could say what I want to see/ I wanna see you go down on me/ Marry me today!/ Guess I'm wishing my life away/ With these things I'll never say.  
  
Ryo took a quick look at Rowen. He was watching Lorelai, his midnight-dark eyes wide and hopeful. Mia smiled up at him, mouthing 'It's working'. He smiled at her before looking at his cousins three friends. They were all beaming as they sang, and that told him that they planned this. Ryo laughed aloud.  
  
It don't do me any good/ It's just a waste of time/ What use is it to you/ What's on my mind?/  
  
If it ain't comin' out/ We're not going anywhere/ So why can't I just tell you/ That I care?  
  
And I'm feelin' nervous/ Tryin' to be so perfect/ 'Cause I know you're worth it/ You're worth this, yeah!  
  
If I could say what I want to say/ I say I wanna blow you away/ Be with you every night/ Am I squeezing you too tight?/ If I could say what I want to see/ I wanna see you go down on me/ Marry me today!/ Guess I'm wishing my life away/ With these things I'll never say.  
  
Rowen watched her sing. There was such happiness in her eyes as she sang, up there with her friends, but the song she chose.She looked directly at him then, something more in her eyes.something for him and him alone. His heart surged with wild hope hen he saw the look in her green eyes. Maybe.?  
  
What's wrong/ With my tongue?/ These words keep slipping away!!  
  
I stutter/ I stumble/ Like I've got nothing to say.  
  
I'm feelin' nervous/ Tryin' to be so perfect/ 'Cause I know you're worth it/ You're worth this, yeah!!!  
  
Lorelai glanced at Rowen, heart beating hard as she sang. The smile on his face could have lit up a whole city! Her heart rate increased, and she saw her three friends smile at her as she began the final part.  
  
Guess I'm wishing my life away/ With these things I'll never say.  
  
If I could say what I want to say/ I say I wanna blow you away/ Be with you every night/ Am I squeezing you too tight?/ If I could say what I want to see/ I wanna see you go down on me/ Marry me today!/ Guess I'm wishing my life away/ With these things I'll never say.  
  
With these things I'll never say.  
  
The song came to a close with wild applause and loud whistled, especially from the guys. Her and her friends bowed, but when she looked up, Rowen had vanished. Her heart sank.  
  
The people were surging back onto the floor when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ryo smiled at her. "He's waiting outside." Her cousin gave her a tight hug before turning her toward the door leading to the deck and giving her a gentle shove. "Go for it, sis."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! You know what THIS means! Woo woo, SAP ahead!! I just couldn't put it here, ya know!  
  
*wicked grin*  
  
Avril Lavigne owns 'Things I'll Never Say', and No Doubt owns 'Hella Good'. Don't want the copyright gods on my tail.  
  
Alithiel 


	9. Revelation

LOST STARS  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Another day, another dollar...er, chapter. Whatever. Anyway, here it is again, the sappy part I warned you about at the end of the last chapter. I promised myself I would update this fic as soon as I could, but I've been so distracted lately. Read and review, please, and special thanks to Destiny Lot for reviewing! Thank you!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 9: Revelation  
  
Jade blinked blearily out of her near doze as Lorelai ran past her. Lounging in the chair by their party area, she couldn't help but smile a little. Her friend deserved to be happy.  
  
"Jadey? You ok?" Kento asked as he walked up, grabbing a soda from the refreshment table. Slate colored eyes regarded her curiously.  
  
"Fine." Jade grinned at the use of her nickname. "Lore's just gonna get a boyfriend tonight." Her face fell.  
  
God, being alone sucked.  
  
Leaning against the table, the young man sighed. "You don't seem to happy about that."  
  
"How would I know? I've never had a boyfriend." She replied snappishly.  
  
Instant guilt filled her. She wasn't lying or anything, but her temper had flared at the thought of her friend being with someone. Didn't she deserve to be happy too??  
  
"Really?" Kento pulled up a chair, straddling the back of it.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Kento. I really want Lorelai to be happy, and Rowen seems to be the right one for her. It's just that...well, I'm..."  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
"Yeah." Jade blinked. "How'd you guess?"  
  
He laughed. "It was written all over your face."  
  
"Now I feel like a book." She grumbled irritably.  
  
"Books are made to be read."  
  
Making a disgusted face, Jade snorted. " Ugh. Now you just sound like Sage."  
  
"Oops. Didn't mean to get all philosophical there. Just count yourself lucky I didn't start talking about the cosmos. And if I ever start sounding like the playboy again, you can slap me." Kento laughed at his joke, standing, and held his hand out to Jade. A slow song was playing. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Jade blinked, feeling heat steal up her cheeks. "Are you asking me on a mini-date?" She asked.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Phoebe splashed cool water on her flushed face, the liquid causing her already damp silvery hair to stick to her face even worse. She was tired, extremely so, but was having so much fun, more fun than she had had in a long time. Grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser, then wincing at the sudden sharp pain, she glanced at her finger, where a thin stream of blood was already pumping faster than normal. Phoebe sighed in resignation, wadding the paper around her hand.  
  
"Damn it..." She cursed as she walked out of the bathroom, only to run into a very solid gray-shirted chest.  
  
"Whoa Phoebe...you all right?" Sage asked as he steadied her. "You were in there a long time."  
  
"Fine." The silver haired girl replied shortly, trying to elbow her way past him.  
  
"You're bleeding."  
  
"So? I always bleed."  
  
Sage chuckled, grabbing her hand. "Temper, temper. Let me have a look." He peeled the already blood soaked paper towel away. "Haven't taken your coagulant today?" Only stony silence answered. "Ok, don't worry. I'll fix it." Pulling out his wallet, he dramatically whipped out a Band-Aid. "Tada!"  
  
Phoebe started to laugh. "You carry Band-Aids in you wallet?"  
  
"You never know what's gonna happen with Kento around." He offered in way of explanation, deftly applying the bandage to her finger and patting her hand after he was done.  
  
"All the guys I know carry OTHER things in their wallets."  
  
Sage snorted. "I'm not all the guys obvously." Grinning stupidly, he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Phoebe, I personally promise to do all in my power to keep all of your blood inside your lovely body, right where it belongs."  
  
"Oh my god. Sage," The girl said with a laugh, "You are the epitome of cheesyness."  
  
"Ah, but behold the power of cheese."  
  
"I hope you have lots of bandages."  
  
"I hope I do too. Don't start cutting yourself on purpose just so I nurse you back to health."  
  
Snorting, Phoebe tugged his arm. "Let's dance, cheeseboy."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cye found Celesta locked in a valiant battle with the pinball machine in the corner. Loud pings and bells, and the cheers of the small crowd surrounding her, told him that she was winning. He snuck quietly up beside her.  
  
Celesta was battling four balls at once, her golden eyes slightly unfocused as she manipulated the flippers. Her score rapidly increased. She bit her bottom lip in concentration.  
  
"Celesta?" He said quietly.  
  
All four balls sank at once. She winced.  
  
"Damn it, Cye, what did you have to go and do that for? That was my last ball!" Celesta glared at him.  
  
"Sorry about that. I was concerned."  
  
"Concerned how?"  
  
"Nevermind how. I think you smashed the record."  
  
Glancing up at the scoreboard, she grinned sheepishly as she used the flipper buttons to put in her initials. "I suppose I did, huh." Another glare. "But I could have doubled my score if you hadn't interrupted."  
  
"Like you said, it was your last one." He pointed out, sea blue eyes sparkling as they walked away from the machine. Cye paused a moment to glance over his shoulder. "A lot of guys were watching you."  
  
"Jealous?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No." He stammered, flushing. Celesta just laughed, sliding a slim arm around hi waist.  
  
Her voice was quiet when she spoke next, barely heard over the thump of the music. "Honestly, you're the only guy I want watching me."  
  
Cye breathed out sharply, his heart thudding wildly as he gazed at her with a serious expression. "Please tell me you aren't joking..."  
  
"Do I look like I'm joking?" She replied simply. Seconds later she was caught in a tight embrace, her face buried in the side of Cye's neck. They stayed there for a moment, before he pulled back to look into he eyes again. "I'm not dreaming...am I?"  
  
"No, you aren't." She touched his cheek. "And if you are, then I am too. And I have a feeling this dream's only going to get better."  
  
Cye lowered is head a little, lightly brushing her lips with his own, not quite a kiss but pretty close. Celesta sighed. Pulling away with the happiest smile ever seen on his face, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now I can really celebrate."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(If you thought that was bad...)  
  
Rowen leaned against the railing surrounding the outdoor deck. Turning midnight eyes toward the starry night sky, he sighed.  
  
I hope she comes to see me. He thought as the breeze ruffled his blue hair. Lorelai had sung to him, just as he had sung to her not too long ago. And in her singing, she had knocked down every protective barrier he had EVER built for himself, leaving who he really was completely vulnerable. The only thing he was afraid of was losing her, scaring her away.  
  
He heard the door open behind him, and his heartbeat immediately kicked into overdrive.  
  
"Rowen?"  
  
Turning, he took a moment just to look at her. Her golden brown hair was now pulled back into a loose knot, probably because it was hot in the building. Eyes the color of emeralds watched him warily, as if unsure of what he was thinking.  
  
He grinned. "Hi, Lorelai."  
  
At her silence, he slowly approached her. "Thank you for coming here." He said quietly. Lorelai took a single, hesitant step forward. The distance between them slowly closed.  
  
Before either of them knew it, Lorelai was in Rowen's arms. "You are such an ass, Rowen!" She mumbled into his shoulder, scarred arms tightening around his waist. He could feel tears soaking into his shirt.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"As if you didn't KNOW I'd come here!"  
  
Laughing, Rowen pulled away from her. "You are simply adorable."  
  
"Shut up." Lorelai said, laughing as well. She raised one slim hand to brush his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm not adorable."  
  
"Yes you are. You're beautiful." He replied simply, wiping her tears away with his finger, starting to laugh again when she blushed. "You look embarrassed."  
  
"I am! Guys like you don't call girls like me beautiful."  
  
"Some beauty may be only skin deep, but true beauty goes all the way to the core."  
  
She made a face and sniffed hard. 'Have you been reading philosophy?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well then, here's another new to add to your repertoire." Lorelai said in a low voice, sliding her arms around his neck. "When the powers that be give you something worth holding on to, hold on tight."  
  
"Hmm...I like that one." He said, tipping her chin up. "Lorelai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Rowen took a deep breath. "I love you."  
  
"And I love you. Always." Lorelai said quietly as her eyes fluttered shut, moments before she kissed him.  
  
Light exploded between them, swirling white and blue, but neither of them noticed. His arms tightened around her, holding he close to him. A few moments later, they broke apart. Smiling, Rowen gently kissed her again. Luminous green eyes me his blue ones in silent communication, affirming that neither of them was ever going to be alone again.  
  
"Come on, angel. They're probably wondering what happened to us." He said, gently entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
"Oh, alright. But it would be more fun to let them wonder"  
  
Rowen laughed, gently pushing her toward the door. "You're a pretty bad girl."  
  
Lorelai just smiled wickedly, raising an eyebrow at him. "I never said I was a good girl, now did I?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Iveinstrand sat up in his bed, roused from deep sleep. He had felt the power, the ripple of light and air united that shivered through the 'tween realm like a shockwave.  
  
Something major had just happened in the outside world.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ryo stood on the edge of the dancefloor with his arm around Mia, watching his friends. He had never seen them so happy, especially Lorelai as she danced with Rowen.  
  
"This was my birthday wish, you know." He said to Mia.  
  
Mia looked confused. "What?"  
  
"I wanted the people I care about most to be as happy as I am. Especially Lorelai. She's suffered enough. And now that's starting to happen. And that's all I ever really wanted."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Alithiel~ Sappy, sappy, sappy! Holy smokes, that was a sticky chapter. I think I killed the maple trees a little there. But it was SO CUTE!!!!! Anyway, read and review! Love ya all! 


End file.
